


Kurapika, you dumbass

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doritos, Doritos - Freeform, Experiment, Gon and Killua did NOTHING WRONG, Kurapika still likes Leorio but you see he's dead, Kurapika you fucking dumbass, microwave oven, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika microwaves the Doritos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurapika, you dumbass

Kurapika was eating his favorite snack ever, Doritos.

But just eating them plain was getting kind of boring, ya know?

So Kurapika decided to try something new, something that didn't involve dipping the tortilla chips into guacamole or avocado or some gross shit like that.

Microwaving.

The microwave was always the best solution for moments like this right????

So Kurapika placed the bag of Doritos in the microwave.

Then he shut the door.

He adjusted the settings.

Little did he know, the bag of the Doritos said "Do Not Microwave"

But he didn't fucking care because he's Kurapika and he's hungry and he's experimenting and he has no money and he's about to go homeless and he's living off food stamps and he has no Leorio.

That feel when no Leorio ;'(

"vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRR" the microwave oven said as it was turned on.

The bag of Doritos began to rotate slowly on the little tray inside.

Kurapika was fucking impatient so he turned the temperature up.

And up it went.

And that's when he caught sight of the "Do Not Microwave" sign on the bag.

He blinked.

"wat?" he said.

But it was too late.

The bag of Doritos exploded.

The microwave exploded.

The house exploded.

And Gon and Killua, who were playing the new Fire Blemblem on their 3DSses, exploded.

And Kurapika exploded.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> their funerals are being held on saturday, i think you should go ehhh???


End file.
